Ah, Sir
by Inubuddy13
Summary: WOOT! Oneshot with Tsuzuki and Hisoka and Sweeney Todd Music! Read and possibly enjoy! A Sweeney Todd and Yami No Matsuie crossover thing.


Ah, Sir

Pairing: Hisoka X Tsuzuki

Comments: Lols I was listening to the musical version of Sweeney Todd and thought of Tsuzuki being Anthony Hope from Sweeney Todd. I don;t own anything but the beggar Man who is really an OC of mine Also this is made up of two songs, Ah Miss and Johanna Sweeney Todd is amazing I wish I could see the Musical but sadly it's to far away for me to see... (Cries in a corner of woe.) Enjoy the parody.

* * *

Tsuzuki sighed as he walked down the street. He smiled at the rather depressed and gloomy people of London. He walked around the corner looking at a map in his note book, he blinked and looked around. Sighing he realized he was lost, he knew he should have had Mr. Noboru give him directions. But he didn't want to be a hassle, as Tsuzuki turned a corner he spied a young man with the brightest depressed emerald eyes. Tsuzuki took in a sharp breath as he took in the boy's delicate doll like features.

_"__I have sailed the world_

_beheld the wonders_

_from the pearls of Spain _

_to the rubies of Tibet..._

_but not even in London!_

_Have I seen such a wonder...__" _

Tsuzuki walked farther down the sidewalk, as to get a better look at the emerald eyed boy. He dropped his bag near a bench.

_"__Sir...__Look at me!_

_Look at me!_

_Sir__, oh look at me!_

_Please, oh_

_favor me!_

_Favor me_

_with your glance!__"_

The boy with emerald eyes looked down at his notebook with a dismayed look that didn't suit the boy in Tsuzuki's opinion. He crept closer to the gate that kept out the crazed people of London.

_"__Ah, sir_

_What do you?_

_What do you_

_see up there in those trees, oh_

_won't you give_

_won't you give_

_a chance!"_

His hands wrapped around the cool metal of the bars, his dazed expression was quite obvious. Cold brown eyes looked at the sailor who is gander at the judge's ward. The man who owned the cold brown eyes shook his head of long dark brown hair. Violet eyes hoped that those beautiful eyes would look down at him.

_"Who would sail to Spain_

_for all __its__ wonders_

_when in Kiri's Lane_

_lies the greatest wonder yet!"_

"This won't due. Judge Muraki shall surely kill the poor fool" Whispered the man known as Oriya Mibu, Oriya walked into the depths of the judge's home. "Poor foolish sailor Muraki will surly keep his eyes as an example for future suitors." Oriya whispered

Tsuzuki stretched his arm out through the bar trying to grasp the greatest treasure he had ever seen.

_"__Ah, sir_

_Look at you!_

_Look at you,__pale and ivory skin!_

_Oh, look at you_

_looking so sad, so queer._

_Promise not to retreat to the darkness_

_back of your window_

_not 'til you_

_not 'til you look down here!_

_Look at me!_

_Look at me!__"_

Tsuzuki frowned as the boy looked out the window once more, the emerald pools longing for freedom clearly reflected. Tsuzuki longed for him to look down so he could memorize the features of the boy's face.

"Green finch and linnet birdnightingale, blackbird.Teach me how to sing!If I cannot fly..."

_"Look at me..."_

The boy sighed and placed his hand on the glass.

"Let me sing..."

The boy sighed and finally looked down and blushed as he saw the handsome sailor looking at him. He smiled as he saw the older man blush and stumble backwards in utter shock. His head looked over at the door as he heard the sounds of it opening.

_"__Alms, alms for a miserable __man!_

_Beg your pardon, it's you sir..._

_Thank ya, thank ya kindly.__"_

Tsuzuki watched sadly as the boy retreated into the darkness of his home. He walked back over to his bag which he had dropped by the bench. He saw the same young beggar man walking around holding out his hands seeking just a little kindness from his fellow man. Tsuzuki dropped a few pounds into the boy's hands. The man hugged his hands close to his chest.

"Thank ya kindly sir!" The boy said as smiled insanely at him as he looked "Oh! It's you sir."

Tsuzuki nodded his head "If you have a moment sir. Could you tell me whose house that is?" Tsuzuki asked as he pointed to the largeominous home.

The beggar backed away "That be the Judge Kazutaka Muraki's house." The boy hissed

"And who was the boy in the window?" Tsuzuki asked as he tried to prevent the beggar from running.

The boy smiled once more "That be his pretty little ward, Hisoka. Best not to be there young man! Or else you'll get more than a whipping." The beggar man laughed insanely.

_"Hey hoy! Sailor boy!_

_Want it snuggly harbored!_

_Open the gate!_

_But dock it straight!_

_I see it lists a starboard!__"_

Tsuzuki watched as the beggar ran off tugging their hood down farther down.

"Hisoka" Tsuzuki whispered as smiled dumbly.

_"__I feel you,__Hisoka_

_I feel you._

_I was half-convinced I'd waken._

_Satisfied enough to dream you,_

_happily I wa__s mistaken, _

_Hisoka__" _

Tsuzuki began to tread closer to the Judge's home. He smiled dreamily thinking of the boy walking with him, hands interlaced. Deep pool of emeralds gazing into his with such a deep love it seemed so corny.

_"__I'll steal you,_

_Hisoka_

_I'll steal you._

_Do they think that walls can hide you?_

_Even now I'm at your window..._

_I am in the dark beside you,_

_buried sweetly in your __yellow hair!_

_I feel you,_

_Hisoka__"_

Tsuzuki leaned against the gate waiting to see the boy look out the window. He never took note the silver and blue eyes watching him angrily. Hisoka came back to the window and smiled at him; Tsuzuki blushed but quickly smiled back at his dream boy.

_"And one day,_

_I'll steal you!_

_'Til I'm with you then,_

_I'm with you there..._

_sweetly buried in your yellow hair!__"_

The door to the house opened, Tsuzuki quickly looked over.

"Excuse young sailor, but Judge Muraki wishes to see you." Oriya said looking at the boy sadly "Poor fool, poor fool. You should have walked down another street." Oriya thought as he closed the door after Tsuzuki walked in.

Silver and blue eyes gleamed in the darkness of the house "No one ganders at my ward. No one" Thought the mind behind silver and blue eyes.

* * *

Comment if you want I had fun typing this 


End file.
